Lost Library of the Seer Kings
Legend: a. Second room in the Library, this room contains a lich and 4 manscorpion skeletons. The lich is a sorcerer and the skeletons are warriors. Two north is the Hive of the Manscorpions. b. No ground room, one down leads to room c. c. No ground room, one up leads to room b, six down leads to room d. d. Six up leads to room c, has an open door leading east to room e. e. Single file room, has open doors leading east and west. f. Level 4 has pairs of caryatid columns which are non-agro golem raced, warrior classed, and assist. Level 5 has pairs of stone gargoyles. g. One up leads to room h, two up leads to room i. h. One up leads to room i, one down leads to room g. i. One down leads to room h, two down leads to room g. j. One down leads to room k. k. One up leads to room j. l. Hidden brick, "push brick" causes a secret entrance east to open. m. One up leads to room n. n. One down leads to room m. o. Hidden single file room, going one down leads to room p, two down leads to room q. This room can be accessed by searching the room west for a pressure plate and "stand plate" or "stand pressure". A huge bone monster wanders this room and the two rooms below it. p. Single file room, one up leads to room o, one down leads to room q. q. Single file room, one up leads to room p, two up leads to room o. r. This room contains a brass lever, a steel lever, and a bronze lever. One of the levers, randomly, opens a passageway leading west, the other two summon a margraata. Margraata are agressive warrior classed mobs. s. Demi-lich, agressive wraithform mage mob, has an invisible and cursed phylactery. This room is locked and trapped, the door is pickable, the key can be found on a wandering lich. t. One down leads to room u. u. One up leads to room t. v. One down leads to room w. w. One up leads to room v. x. The archlich Afastanion, 2 dread knights, 2 skeletal warriors. Afastanion tracks, the knights and warriors follow Afastanion. Afastanion is a mage, the dread knights are warrior/mages, the skeletal warriors are warriors. These mobs track individually after Afastanion dies or disappears. These mobs assist and scavenger. Give Afastanion the phylactery off the demi-lich in room s and the phylactery off the wandering insane lich to obtain the key to room y. Give Afastanion the following items from Hive of the Manscorpions zone to obtain serpent armbands(note this causes Afastanion to vanish): tusks from sandstorm beast, tentacle from water fiend, tattoo from wild-elf, egg from strubs nursery, fur from sloths, plates from rampager, and earth/air/fire/water scales from drakes. y. A secret and trapped and locked exit to this room leads five down to room z, fly or levitate is needed here. The locked door leading down is pickable. z. The seer king, 2 stone wolves, and a mimic. The king is agressive, tracks independantly of the stone wolves, and is a cleric classed ghost. The stone wolves are aggressive non-tracking warriors. The mimic is a non-aggressive warrior. The king has a sandstorm mask. The mimic has, hidden on it, the mantle of knowledge and three orbs of prophacy. Give the three orbs of prophacy to the manscorpion cleric in the Hive of the Manscorpions for a set of basilisk scale leggings. Going five up from this room leads to room y. Wandering Mobs(all aggressive and tracking):